


fallback

by haikyuutrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (pretty sure they would if this was longer)), Canon Compliant, Headcanon, M/M, They don't actually get together, he seeks help, kenma gets confessed to, kuroo arrives, my friend laughed at me for hours, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuutrash/pseuds/haikyuutrash
Summary: Well, this would have all been a pretty interesting situation...if it wasn’t in the middle of the school hallway. Kenma could feel his face turning red from all the strange and curious looks that the rest of the student population around were giving the three of them.###Just a random headcanon (??) I came up with that I justhadto write. :D
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	fallback

**Author's Note:**

> tried to tell myself to study instead of writing but here i am!! :') i present to you the headcanon i came up with at 10pm on a school night --- you can't convince me this didn't happen hehehe :D enjoy!! <3

She was looking at him again. Averting his eyes as per usual, Kenma looked back down at his phone. He took out his PSP, starting to play his video games in an attempt to forget the situation and convince himself that it was just a normal day in the classroom after school, though it was nearly impossible to focus on his gaming with someone staring at his back.

It had been days since he first noticed it happening. It was rather normal at first, with his female classmate talking more than previously to him. He’d dismissed it as an attempt to socialise, but now he wasn’t so sure. She’d not only started talking to him more, she also seemed to be looking at him very often. It was strange and it made him unsurprisingly uncomfortable. What was up with her?

Taking out his phone, Kenma wondered if he should do something about it. He’d searched up internet forums what it meant when someone would do that and every answer he’d found was that people tended to stare at people who they liked in a not so platonic way. What if sometime she came up to him and tried to confess? Or did those kinds of things only happen in RPGs? Maybe he was just overthinking. But even so, he didn’t like the feeling of being unprepared for whatever possibly was to come.

Finally deciding he would rather have a fallback option should anything happen that day, he took out his phone and opened his messaging app. His finger lingered over a certain contact for a few seconds, before he clicked it and wrote out a message. Several months ago, he’d somehow formed an agreement with someone that they’d have each other’s backs in these kinds of situations. In fact, Kenma wasn’t sure if it was just a joke or if it had been a completely serious deal. He was so gonna regret this, he decided, but he’d do it anyway. He pressed the button to send the message and then shut off his phone, stuffed his PSP onto his bag, and stood up, heading out of the classroom.

He felt a tap on his shoulders just as he got outside the classroom. Standing in the hallway, he tried to ignore the stares he got from the students around as he turned to face the same girl who’d been bothering him for the past few days. “Yes?” he said awkwardly. He hardly even knew her. In fact, he couldn’t remember what her name was. The school year had barely started, after all.

“I...like you,” the girl said, her face flushing red immediately after. She looked down at the ground and continued to speak, stuttering slightly. “I t-think you’re really c-cute...”

“Ha?” Kenma took a small step back, smiling nervously in a completely ironic way. It wasn’t too much of a surprise since he’d expected this eventually, but it still hit harder when it happened for real. Thank goodness he’d sent the message. “I’m sorry,” Kenma said, trying to buy time for help or somehow worm his way out of this situation. “I’m t-taken...”

Of course, it was a lie. But she wouldn’t know, would she? He was placing his hopes on her falling for his lie. Unfortunately, she didn’t give up so easily. “Really?” she asked. All traces of shyness from before were now replaced by a sceptical look, one that made Kenma shiver slightly.

“Yeah,” he said, as if that would make the answer any more convincing.

The girl narrowed her eyes. “By who?”

The dreaded question, the one he couldn’t answer, had finally shown itself. “By...by...” As much as he said that, he couldn’t stall for time forever. What was he supposed to say? Whatever he said, he’d get exposed in a matter of minutes. She would make him prove it, he was almost certain, and then he’d have nothing he could do. This was it. The worst possible situation had---

**“By me.”**

Kenma turned around just as an arm slid around his shoulder. He turned his head in surprise, only to see Kuroo looking at him with a small smirk. Kenma heaved a subtle sigh of relief. He’d come just in time --- the message had really done its job.

“Who are you?” the girl said, her tone demanding, completely different from the first sentence she’d spoken.

All of a sudden, Kuroo had a strangely different aura around him. It was somewhat like an alpha male, possessively holding onto Kenma and dominating the entire situation, taking no arguments or objections from anyone. Did he always give off this vibe? As far as Kenma could remember, he had never once seen Kuroo like this. It wasn’t just Kenma who felt that sudden shift in the atmosphere, for the girl’s expression seemed to change to one of mild fear. Kenma couldn’t help but feel a little bad for her, but he certainly wasn’t going to give in.

“I’m his lover,” Kuroo said, pulling Kenma a little closer to him. Kenma took a quick and quiet breath to calm himself down. Kuroo was so close. _Too_ close. It didn't even feel like he was just putting on an act anymore and perhaps that was what made it even more convincing. All in all, this would have all been a pretty _interesting_ situation...if it wasn’t in the middle of the school hallway. Kenma could feel his face turning red from all the strange and curious looks that the rest of the student population around were giving the three of them.

The girl seemed to feel the same embarrassment, for she mumbled a quick apology --- the colour on her face changing to a bright red with a completely different meaning --- and turned around to walk quickly away.

“That was...harsh,” the younger boy said as they watched the girl disappear into the crowd before turning and leaving too. Kuroo was either an amazing actor, or...it was something else Kenma didn’t want to imagine.

“Well, at least it worked,” Kuroo said with a laugh, retracting his arm from around Kenma’s shoulder.

“Mmm...you’ll help me again if there’s a next time, right?.”

Kuroo smirked. “Keep pretending I’m your boyfriend and you might just end up falling for me.”

“Shut up,” Kenma said with a slight frown, kicking the back of Kuroo’s legs subtly. That was always how it happened in stories, but perhaps it worked that way in real life too. Either way, Kenma didn’t want to think about it.

The older boy gave him a teasing smile. “You’ve gotta pay for my services, you know?”

Kenma rolled his eyes and threw a ten-dollar note at Kuroo, who caught it in midair. “Dumbass.” Then he turned and walked away briskly, ignoring the laughing coming from behind him. He was _never_ gonna do this again.

~~He was so gonna do this again.~~

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it's so short LMAO but thank you for reading anyway!! :D feel free to leave suggestions or comments below!! <3


End file.
